


Detective Nines & the Case of Disaster Gay

by ilovemiax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Emotionally Repressed, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nines doesn't know how to emotion.exe, Suicide Attempt, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: Nines has a case of disaster gay and decides that the best course of action is to self destruct rather than face his growing feelings towards Detective Reed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic isn't actually as dark as the tags imply. Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: suicide attempt

Nines decided that deviancy was really inconvenient. Well, more like Nines decided that certain malfunctions that came with deviancy were really inconvenient. Specifically, the malfunctions that only seemed to occur whenever he was around Detective Reed.

After his awakening and subsequent liberation from CyberLife, Nines had gone to live with Hank and Connor. At first it had been out of convenience and his lack of comfort with the idea of staying at Jericho with all the other deviants. Apparently sharing Connor’s face and having been designed to be a killing machine set everyone on edge. Even Nines was uncomfortable with his own presence. Unlike all the other deviants, Nines had been free to choose how he lived his life. It wasn’t easy but it was okay.

Four months had passed since then, and another two since joining the DPD as a detective and being partnered with Gavin Reed. At first, he was happy to be partnered with Gavin. The snarky detective always had some kind of comeback and while he was an extremely difficult person to work with in general, Nines couldn’t deny that Gavin was a good detective. They worked well together and Nines found himself enjoying Gavin’s company.

But recently, there were other things about Gavin that caused Nines to decide his deviency was inconvenient. Whenever Gavin said something snarky, Nines felt something heat up in his chest and the synthetic muscles in his mouth twitch. Whenever Gavin laughed, Nines had a malfunction in his head that made it feel like he had lost all bodily functions. Texting, both during and after work hours, had Nines’ thiriump pump glitching and beating in irregular patterns. And whenever they had bodily contact, like brushing hands or a simple pat on the shoulder, Nines felt an uncomfortable spark between his legs. And sometimes when Gavin looked at him, thirium would rush to his face and he would start to overheat.

Running a diagnostic proved to be useless because everything came back as normal. His systems claimed they were running efficiently but Nines knew that it wasn’t true. There had to be some kind of flaw in his operating systems that were blocking a proper diagnostic. And deviancy had to be the reason why. He’d heard from others (mostly Connor) that there were certain things that couldn’t be explained by simple lines of code. It frustrated Nines to no end and he found himself wishing that he could just get rid of the malfunctions.

An internet search showed Nines that there was no way to reverse the deviancy because once it had been implemented into the system, it was there for good. Nines even tried rebooting his systems multiple times but that didn’t work either. There was no more CyberLife to rest him but the thought of getting reset sent chills down his spine. He didn’t like the idea of being replaced with a version of himself that wasn’t himself.

A week went by and Nines’ malfunctions only got worse. He found himself actively avoiding Gavin whenever he could to stop the symptoms. But even avoiding Gavin didn’t do anything. In fact, he felt worse. There was a hollow feeling in his chest like he’d been carved out from the inside. So, either with or without Gavin, Nines was malfunctioning and he felt fucking miserable.

He didn’t even know how much longer he could live with this horrible feeling. Nines needed a solution so he came up with one. He couldn’t live with these malfunctions so simply putting it, he wasn’t going to. It was a rather disappointing solution but it was the only viable one that Nines could think of. His malfunctions were probably fatal anyway so might as well end things on his own terms.

Nines didn’t really like the idea of destroying his body either. A fall would be messy and that would just be a horrific clean up job. Same thing went for a gunshot. His biocomponents would likely be tossed away once they found the malfunctions but just in case, Nines decided they needed to remain intact. And the easiest way to do that would be just to take out his thirium pump. It would probably be painful, akin to a human heart attack (or so Nines assumed) but at least it wouldn’t last very long.

But how was he going to go about it was the issue. Undoubtedly, Connor and Hank would protest and try to find a solution that inevitably take too long and Nines would have to suffer the malfunctions longer than he would like. So he would have to do it on his own and away from everyone. Doing it at work was unprofessional and might cause unnecessary paperwork so that was out of the question. A public place was highly inappropriate so that was off the table. Nines figured that home would be best. But it had to be on a day where Connor and Hank would not be home (or else they would stop him). Meaning, the earliest would be tomorrow; his and Gavin’s day off.

“Hey tin can,” Gavin said grabbing Nines’ arm before he got into the car with Hank and Connor.

Nines cocked his head to side, a mannerism he picked up from Connor, “What is it Detective?” He tried to ignore the irregularities in his thirium pump.

Gavin shrugged, “Wanna do something tomorrow? There’s that ice cream place or whatever that has new android flavor shit or whatever.”

“I apologize,” Nines ignored the ache in his chest, “I will be preoccupied tomorrow.”

“Right, yeah. Okay.” Gavin let go of Nines’ arm trying to hide the disappointment. “Bye, Nines.” He walked off as Nines got into the car with Hank and Connor.

Hank drive and gave Nines a pointed look, “You didn’t tell me you had plans for tomorrow.”

“I do,” Nines answered, “I have a list of tasks that I would like to accomplish.”

There was silence in the car for a while. Hank spoke again, “You know he likes you.”

“As do I,” Nines answered steadily, “he is a satisfactory partner.”

Hank laughed and shook his head, “I mean he like _likes_ you.”

“I do not understand.” Nines turned to Connor hoping his predecessor would be able to provide some answers.

“I don’t really know what that means either,” Connor replied, “but according to my social protocols when someone says-”

Hank groaned, “Nuh-uh, none of that.” He glanced in the rearview mirror to look at the RKs. “It just means that Gavin wants to be more than friends with you. Go on dates and things like that.”

“Oh.” Nines fell silent and he felt a thrum in his chest followed by an achy feeling. Another malfunction. He folded his hands in his lap and remained silent for the rest of the trip.

\----

Nines found out that people left notes when they did this sort of thing. It did seem like a logical thing to do and so now Nines had to think of what he was supposed to say. Nines decided on keeping it simple and to the point.

_To Whom it May Concern,_

_I have been suffering malfunctions and can no longer sustain this way of life._

_-RK900_

Written in simple CyberLife on a sticky note, Nines stuck it to his night stand. Good, that way they knew to check for a virus or anomaly in his biocomponents or his operating system. He hoped some good would come out of this and perhaps future deviants would not have to suffer in the same way that he did.

Nines sighed and lay down on his bed. Sumo had been fed and walked so that he poor dog wouldn’t be hungry when Hank and Connor came home. Opening his shirt, Nines reached up and pressed his hand against his chest deactivating the skin around his thirium pump regulator. Taking a deep breath he pressed and clicked until the regulator came out.

Nines was not prepared for the shock that came with removing the biocomponent. All at once his body was screaming at him to put it back and his vision flashed with warnings and a countdown clock.

But he shoved them all aside and set the regulator down on the nightstand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin stopped when he saw the look on Fowler’s face. There was something else and he suspected it had nothing to do with a crime scene, he hoped.  
> “You don’t know?” Fowler asked though it sounded more like a statement.  
> Gavin swallowed hard, “H-heard what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I hope y'all are having a great day and if not well then I hope this fic makes it just a little bit better :D Enjoy!
> 
> chapter warnings: talks of suicide/attempted suicide

Gavin was bored to fucking tears. Normally he would be fucking thrilled but he’d been hoping to spend the day with Nines and the dumbass android had rejected him. 

Honestly, Gavin had no idea when his feelings for Nines started. One day he just found himself wanting to be around Nines all the fucking time. Light touches turned into lingering touches and based on the way that Nines blushed blue, Gavin was pretty sure that the android felt the same way. Now if only either of them would open their mouths an admit it.

_ Me: hey tin can r u still busy? That ice cream place is still open _

Nines didn’t answer and Gavin sighed. Maybe he should just wait it out. Or be an absolute moron and go to the Anderson house. Or not. Maybe Nines was actually busy and had things to do. He couldn’t really imagine what any of those things could be since Nines’ life seemed to exclusively revolve around work. 

Maybe he was working on a side case. A cold case that no one had been able to solve yet. That fucking bastard. He thinks that just because he’s an android that he can solve anything? Well, fuck him then.

Gavin shook his head before that train of thought could go any further. There was no way that Nines was working on a case without him. In fact, the old man was probably the one who told the android not to hang out with him. Hank never really liked Gavin anyway. Well, that wasn’t so true anymore. Ever since the revolution and Connor’s growing humanity (Nines included), Hank had been more amicable towards Gavin and their relationship had turned from hostile to slightly less hostile. Either way, it was an improvement.

“Mrowe!” Gavin looked down and saw his fat ass siamese cat rubbing up against his leg. The detective scooped her up into his arms and kissed her soft fur.

“Hello my little Syphilis, are you hungry?” Gavin gave his inappropriately named cat another kiss and his stress melted away. He could talk to Nines in the morning.

\----

Gavin walked into work the next day and a sudden wham of nervous energy hit him. It was like the whole of the Detroit Police Department was on edge and buzzing with dark clouds. The air felt thick and Gavin felt like he was choking and he didn’t even know why.

He entered the bullpen and all eyes were on him. Gavin swallowed uncomfortably. Had he done something wrong? Oh shit was he about to get fucking fired? Anxiety bubbled up fast and his eyes went straight for Nines’ desk only to find it empty. That was weird. He looked for Hank and Connor but found their desks empty as well.

Gavin tried to ignore the eyes on him as he made his way to his desk. But no such luck. Gavin slammed his hands on his desk. “What the fuck are all of you staring at me for!?” Eyes shifted away fast but Gavin was already steaming. He was ready to scream but was stopped when he saw Fowler approaching him.

“Reed,” the Captain said carefully, “what are you doing here?”

Gavin frowned, “What are you talking about? Did I get fired or something?”

Fowler shook his head, “No you’re not fired. I assumed you would be at the hospital.”

“Why would I be at the hospital?” Gavin was even more confused than ever, “Is there a victim that I need to talk to? Oh shit, is that why the tin cans aren’t here? Fuck, why didn’t Nines tell me to meet them-” Gavin stopped when he saw the look on Fowler’s face. There was something else and he suspected it had nothing to do with a crime scene, he hoped.

“You don’t know?” Fowler asked though it sounded more like a statement.

Gavin swallowed hard, “H-heard what?”

Fowler lowered his voice and put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Son, Nines is- Hank and Connor found Nines with his thirium pump removed. They were able to get him to the hospital in time but... there was a note.”

Fowler’s words hit Gavin like a fucking freight train. “What the fuck are you talking about?” Nines had tried to kill himself and Gavin hadn’t even noticed any signs. Fuck, how had he not noticed? He spent so much fucking time with the tin can, he should’ve seen the signs. Fucking hell, was it his fault? Did the note explain why?

“Hey,” Fowler squeezed Gavin’s shoulder, “Come on. I’ll drive you to the hospital. I’m sure Nines needs you now more than ever.”

Gavin nodded numbly and allowed for Fowler to lead him out of the office.

\----

The car ride to the hospital had been dead silent. Fowler kept glancing over in Gavin’s direction wanting the young man to have any reaction besides the far away look in his eyes. He’d seen that look on his face once before and it hadn’t gone well. There was a reason that Gavin was so hostile to his partners and had never been able to keep one for very long.

“Gavin,” Fowler started, “None of this is your fault-”

“Then who’s fault is it?” Gavin answered back. There was no bite to his words. “It’s mine. It has to be. I didn’t see the signs then, and I didn’t see them now. It is my fault.”

Fowler switched the car to auto pilot and faced Gavin. “Some people are very good at hiding what they feel.”

“I should have noticed. I’m a detective for fuck’s sake!” Gavin was looking at Fowler now with bitterness. “I should have been there for Nines!”

“And you’re going to be there now,” Fowler insisted, “what matters is what you do now, understand? It’s not too late.”

Gavin sat back and stared out the window. “Yeah,” he mumbled softly, “not too late.”

\----

Hank couldn’t keep his eyes dry. Sitting by Nines’ bedside and holding his hand felt very, very reminiscent of losing Cole. Fear wouldn’t stop gnawing at him and he was petrified to let go of Nines. He couldn’t lose another son, not again. The memory of finding Nines played on a loop over and over and over again in his head. 

_ Sumo hadn’t been at the door to greet them like the big oaf normally would have. Instead, Hank and Connor heard the cries and whining as he scratched at Cole’s old room (now Connor’s and Nines’). Hank went to investigate with Connor right behind him. _

_ “Sumo move,” Hank ordered the fur ball, “What’s going on?” _

_ Sumo didn’t move and only barked louder than he ever had and scratched at the door with renewed vigor. _

_ “Con-” Hank started but Connor had already scooped up the massive dog. “Thanks.” _

_ Hank reached out and opened the door to Nines and Connor’s room. His heart stopped. Nines was lying prone on the bed. His LED was dark and his thirium pump regulator was sitting in the nightstand. “Nines!” He bolted towards the bed. _

_ Connor was at his side in an instant grabbing the regulator and shoving it back into Nines’ chest as fast as he could. Nines’ body seized for a second and he went still. The only indicator that he was alive was his bright red LED. _

_ “Hank,” Connor whispered as the lieutenant called for an ambulance, “there’s a note.” _

_ Hank’s head whipped up and saw Connor holding a sticky note. _

Based on what Connor and Doctor Amari had said, they had been very lucky that they found Nines when they did. If they had been home two minutes later, Nines’ body would have done a complete reset and there would be no way to bring back his memories or revive him.

Hank squeezed Nines’ hand bringing it up to his cheek. “I’m so sorry, son.”

The door opened behind him and Connor shuffled in with a cup of coffee. There were no words exchanged between them. Connor placed the coffee on the side table and curled up in the chair on Nines’ other side.

“Doctor Amari said he should be waking up soon,” Connor said softly.

Hank nodded. He didn’t really know what to say for what to do. Right now it was just a waiting game. Waiting to see when Nines would wake up and talk. And hopefully get to the bottom of things and get him help.

\----

Nines was less than thrilled to be awake. In fact, it was the first time in his entire life that he had panicked about something. He was awake and that meant someone (probably Hank or Connor, or both) had found him and revived him.

Without meaning to, Nines jerked away from Hank’s hand which reached out to hold him. He supposed there much have been some kind of facial reaction because there was a wet sensation on his cheeks.

“Woah, hey,” Hank’s voice was rough and his eyes were red like he’d been crying, “it’s okay, it’s okay son.”

_ “But it’s not okay, I’m still malfunctioning,”  _ Nines wanted to say but instead a strange choking noise came out of his mouth and more saline fell from his eyes and clouded his vision.

Hank’s arms enveloped him and Nines couldn’t help but lean into the hug. He had no idea why his face was leaking fluid. It must be another malfunction. The thought made the leaking worse and a tremor shot through his body.

Hank made a shushing noise and his hands rubbed circles into Nines’ back. “I’ve got you,” he whispered into Nines’ hair, “I’m sorry. I’m here now. I’m not going to leave you.”

Nines’ internal clock must have stopped working because he didn’t know much time had passed since his face started leaking.

Hank pulled out of the hug but he kept holding onto Nines’ hand. It was then, that Nines finally saw Connor. The older android had big weepy eyes and tackled Nines into a hug that wouldn’t let go.

“W-why am I still here?” Nines asked. He hated the way his voice seemed to grate like there was something stuck in his gears. Connor’s grip on Nines got tighter.

Hank squeezed his hand. “Son, we- we found you when we got home from work. Connor put your thing back in and I called an ambulance.”

“Oh.” Nines looked away. More than anything he was embarrassed and did not want to be sitting in a hospital with his adopted father and older brother holding him like he was made of vapor.

Hank swallowed, “Nines we need to talk about what happened. You- your note… that you left.”

Nines nodded, “I was- I am suffering from several malfunctions. And I- it’s too overwhelming.”

Connor finally let go of Nines. He held his arm out with his skin deactivated. “Will you share them with me?” He asked softly.

Nines shook his head, “What if it is an undetectable virus and if you contract it then-”

“Please,” Connor insisted, “please.” He reached out and gently took Nines’ hand. He wasn’t forcing an interface. “Let us help you.”

The softness and sadness in Connor’s voice was enough for Nines. Keeping his eyes down and away from both Connor and Hank, he let his skin deactivate accepting the interface.

All at once, there was a rush of information. Nines was reliving every experience of his malfunctions with Gavin’s presence at the center of it. Gavin’s smile. His eyes. His hands. The way he touched Nines’ arms or poked him in the side. The spark that Nines feels whenever the other is around and the hollowness of when he isn’t. Then there was word. Nines’ word.  _ Malfunction.  _ No, not that. Connor’s word.  _ Emotion.  _ Then, there was another.  _ Affection. _

Connor and Nines broke the interface. What Nines wasn’t expecting was the smile that broke out on Connor’s face.

“They aren’t malfunctions, they’re feelings!” Connor exploded unable to keep it inside. “Nines that’s what love is! You’re  _ in love  _ with Gavin!”

Nines shook his head, “That can’t be right. My-my heart was beating irregularly and thirium would redistribute to my face-”

“ _ Redistribute to your face _ ?” Hank was incredulous, “Blushing? Nines that’s called blushing.”

“But,” Nines’ voice dropped and his lip trembled and he looked like he was about to burst into tears, “but what about the… the malfunction between my legs.”

Hank choked, “What?”

Nines couldn’t look at anyone in the face, “Whenever Gavin touches me there is an electrical disturbance in my pelvic region.”

“Oh good lord,” Hank squawked softly, “Son I was really hoping not to give this talk but- but that is called… getting turned on. You’re sexually attracted to Gavin.”

“Oh.”

“So let me get this straight,” Hank said trying to keep his voice steady, “you tried to kill yourself because you are in love with Gavin and you didn’t know how to deal with those feelings? And instead of coming to me or Connor you decided that ripping your heart out was the best option?”

Nines blushed bright blue, “Um… yes, I suppose so.” His head was spinning and he was so confused about everything.

“I’m sorry sir,” a Nurse’s voice came from outside the door, “family members only.”

“Family members only?” Gavin’s pissed off voice was louder than the Nurse, “I’m his partner so fuck you!”

“I-” The poor Nurse began. The door opened and Gavin waltzed in with the frazzled Nurse behind him. “Sir, I said-”

“I fucking heard you,” Gavin snapped and shut the door in her face. He spun around and his eyes met Nines’. Guilt was written all over the android’s face.

Nines was expecting Gavin to scream and yell at him for being an idiot. Instead there was none of that. Instead, Gavin had a look on his face that Nines had never seen before. It was the look of a man on the verge of breaking. Someone who was trying to be strong.

“Gavin,” Hank was the first to speak, “Oh God this is going to sound so wrong. This is not what is looks like.”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed, “That does sound wrong. What the hell do you mean it’s not what it looks like? Because-”

“I self destructive because I’m in love with you,” Nines said before anyone could get further. Gavin looked like Nines had just smacked him in the face. “I did not know how to deal with such feelings and I believed they were malfunctions.” The look on Gavin’s face told Nines that he wasn’t making the situation any better.

“What he means to say,” Connor interrupted, “is that feelings of love are new and rather than addressing them, he- did this.”

“So…” Gavin swallowed hard trying to wrap his head around what they were trying to tell him. “You’re in love with me? But you would rather die than be in love with me?”

“NO!” Nines jumped in fast. “I am in love with you and I just- I do not know how to process such… emotions so I thought that the best solution would be to… self destruct.”

“I- I don’t-” Gavin was at a complete loss. He was so confused about what was happening and what Nines was trying to tell him.

Hank groaned, “Gavin it boils down to this. Nines is in love with you and doesn’t know how to express it. So his solution is this.”

“Oh.” Gavin blinked. “So he’s not- you’re not going to-?”

Hank shook his head, “No.”

“Right… huh…” An awkward silence fell around the room. “Well… well I like you too so maybe you want to do this thing?”

Nines felt his head spinning and thirium rush to his face, but this time he let it happen. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I hope y'all enjoyed the 'thrilling' conclusion to this fic! 
> 
> I'll be back next week with my "Nines eating shit he's not supposed to" fic :D In the mean time if y'all any any requests let me know. I'm always up for writing something.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm leaving the chapter like this. Also heed the tags because I know one of you special snowflakes is going to tell me to tag a major character death. So let me ease your mind: Nines is not dead. He does not die.


End file.
